


关于某一天帝弥托利突然变成了大型犬的事情

by motokimotoki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motokimotoki/pseuds/motokimotoki
Summary: 发生在三月的某一天的事情。仍然被心魔束缚着的帝弥托利忽然有一天莫名其妙变成了一只大型犬。贝雷特和他一起尝试找出恢复正常的办法。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 3





	关于某一天帝弥托利突然变成了大型犬的事情

**Author's Note:**

> 半成品，最初写应该是19年刚玩到五年后那段的时候，对帝弥托利又心疼又生气，就在想能不能有什么方法在冷战期破冰，结果最先想到的就是这么一个胡扯的展开……  
> 现在再重新看其实还是觉得写得蛮可爱的（自卖自夸），但可惜的是离开游戏的context太久了实在没法捡起来补完（补完也不是当时那个味儿了），就当作一个纪念传上来吧。

发生在三月的某一天。

  
“喂！喂！”  
贝雷特：（是最近被帝弥托利气坏了，连做梦都梦见他在叫我吗……）  
“贝雷特！……可恶，你也不行吗。贝雷特！”  
贝雷特：（这么不尊重师长的帝弥托利，还是不要搭理他了……）  
那道声音像是读到了他的心思一样，沉默了一会儿以后，又不情不愿地响了起来。  
“老师……”  
贝雷特睁开眼睛，刚好就听到这句颇为不甘心的“老师”。  
贝雷特：（原来不是梦吗？）  
贝雷特揉着眼睛打开房门。  
贝雷特：？  
贝雷特：（果然最近太累了，都产生幻听了吗）

“老师！”  
贝雷特一低头，就看到一只金色毛发的大型犬正站在他脚边。  
贝雷特：“帝弥托利？！”  
大型犬的有着极其柔顺的金色毛发和像湖水一样湛蓝的眼睛——而右眼则被额头前一撮茸茸的白毛挡住了。  
正当贝雷特还处于大脑当机状态，和这只表情不快的大狗面面相觑之时，另一道声音出现在不远处：  
“啊，老师，早上好！这只狗是您养的吗？听到他一直在这里汪汪汪地叫着，就过来看看是出了什么事……”  
是宿舍附近的卫兵。听到一楼不寻常的动静，立刻赶了过来。  
贝雷特表情平静：“早上好。没事的，谢谢你。”  
卫兵：“没事就好。保护这所大修道院里各位的安全是我的责任！现在是特殊时期，老师也不要松懈警惕哦！”  
贝雷特客气地和卫兵道别。热心肠的年轻卫兵见一切平安，很快就转身离开了。  
回到岗位以后才想到，老师什么时候养狗了呢？修道院里有很多狗狗没错，但也从来没见过长成这样的一只……

宿舍一楼，贝雷特的房间里。  
贝雷特：……  
金毛犬，或者说，帝弥托利：……  
贝雷特：……  
帝弥托利：…………  
帝弥托利：…………你不想问问我是怎么回事吗？  
贝雷特：原来你会说话啊。还以为你现在只会装死和“给我滚”呢。  
帝弥托利：………………  
贝雷特：愿意的话就说说吧。……变成狗的经过。  
帝弥托利终于没再闹别扭，开始不情不愿地讲述起自己的经历。  
帝弥托利：…………就是这样。  
贝雷特：（尾巴生气地拍着，好可爱……）  
帝弥托利（❤️⬇️）：？！你在听吗！早知道我就不来……  
贝雷特：所以说啊，你也不知道你为什么会变成这样，一觉醒来就成了事实。一路上心惊胆战地躲开大家的视线，还是被门卫发现了，怕被抓到才不得不开口向我求助……然后发现除了我，其他人都听不懂你说的话…………  
帝弥托利：……原来老师你也能一口气说出这么多话啊。  
（而且还在笑……）  
贝雷特：彼此彼此。  
贝雷特：所以，你想让我做些什么呢？  
帝弥托利：你不想帮我也无所谓。大不了就做一条野狗算了，反正这五年以来……我和一条野狗也没有什么区别。  
贝雷特蹲久了感觉到一阵腿麻，索性在地板上坐了下来。大型犬端坐在地上，有着相当高大的尺寸。这点也是和人类的他一模一样。  
金毛犬偏着头说着可怜的话，仅剩的左眼却传递着相当有威慑力的眼神。这样的家伙怎么可能只做一只野狗？  
贝雷特：转过头来，好好地看着我。  
他终于做了进门以来就想做的第一件事情：温柔地抚摸大狗的头。手感果然和他想象的一样好。  
帝弥托利：……！！  
贝雷特：我和你一起。  
贝雷特：你要是去做修道院的流浪犬的话，会被很多人摸哦。亚修就很喜欢狗狗……  
帝弥托利：……  
贝雷特展露了不易察觉的微笑。  
贝雷特：你看，所以还是跟我一起行动比较好吧？  
——而帝弥托利总是第一个感受到老师的心情的人。五年前是，五年后他也没有丧失这种能力。  
帝弥托利：（老师……是不是稍微有点变了？）

枢机卿之间，新一节开始的第一次训练。  
看到老师堂而皇之带了一只狗进门的所有人：…………这一天终于到来了吗？  
贝雷特看着大家一副“早该如此”的样子，难得地露出了相当疑惑的表情。  
亚修：因为啊，老师不是每天都到处喂猫喂狗吗。  
雅妮特：是这样呢！每次自由日的时候，都能看到老师身边围着好多小动物。  
梅尔赛德斯：哎呀哎呀，真的是很可爱的场景呢，老师。  
菲利克斯：太不严肃了！老师，现在可不是悠哉悠哉的时间……  
贝雷特：要摸吗？  
菲利克斯：……不要！  
希尔凡：（叹气）菲利克斯，有的时候痛快地承认自己心中所想，活得会比较轻松哦？  
菲利克斯：少啰嗦！  
帝弥托利冷眼看着和学生们融洽相处的老师。这是他五年以后第一次重新面对这样的场合，温馨和睦的氛围几乎要让他窒息。  
他已经不配再享受这样快乐的时光了。  
（快点完成复仇吧……然后，结束这一切。）  
“汪！（痛！）”  
贝雷特将在帝弥托利的脑袋上不客气地劈了一刀的手收回来。  
此时枢机卿之间里，大家正热热闹闹地讨论贝雷特布置的课题，没人关注到一向爱护动物的老师这突然的虐狗行为。

尽量不想让太多人知道这件事情，贝雷特去请教西提司的时候把帝弥留在了自己的房间里。  
西提司：人类突然变成了狗，吗……我只知道人可以变成龙的情况，狗的话，这还真是闻所未闻……  
西提司：老师最近是遇到了什么人吗？  
贝雷特：……没。是市场的商人说给我听的怪事。  
西提司：说起来殿下这几天好像一直都没露面……连军事会议都没来参加，这样真的没问题吗……  
贝雷特：再见。  
西提司：？？？？？  
虽然有些摸不着头脑，西提司还是客气地送走了贝雷特。

帝弥托利：怎么去了那么久？  
贝雷特：抱歉。西提司那边也是毫无头绪，所以又去藏书室待了一会，查阅资料……  
帝弥托利：……和谁？  
贝雷特：……？  
帝弥托利自知失言，却又被某种怪异的情绪驱动，继续往下说。  
“老师就是很受欢迎啊。一直都是这样。无论在学校里做什么事情，都一定会有人帮助、陪伴……”  
贝雷特：我……  
贝雷特眼神纯粹的眼睛紧盯着帝弥托利。帝弥托利更加难堪了。微妙的占有欲和说不清的不满盘踞在心间，又因为产生这种“人”的情感而感到十足的罪恶感。这种神情在贝雷特看来，一只受了委屈的大狗狗，又可怜又可爱。  
贝雷特：我和莉丝缇亚还有林哈尔特一起查的。人多的话会快一些……  
帝弥托利：我知道了。你不用说了。  
贝雷特：……嗯。  
他想到这一个下午在贝雷特的房间里乱转所观察到的景象。整齐收在木篮子里各种各样的磨刀石和负重物；花瓶里的玫瑰和养在水里的新鲜银莲花；书桌上摆放着的各种武器模型的装饰品——这些东西都曾每周都作为礼物，从贝雷特的手上送到他的手上，再被他很珍惜地带回房间放好。原本空空荡荡的卧室，就是被眼前的人的馈赠一点点填满的。  
而这五年间，他又变成孤身一人。重新回到修道院里自己的房间时，里面值钱的东西早就被盗贼清扫一空，一切又回到开始。  
怎么会忘记这么重要的事情的呢？他想起过去几节自己对老师的恶语相向和不理不睬。那个时候，老师大概也很难过吧。

半梦半醒之间，他听到贝雷特小声嘟囔了一句。  
“如果能让你幸福……”

是啊，每天每天都在想着怎么让你服气我说的话呢。  
贝雷特苦笑着，又把手上细致的笔记、地图，以及其他各种各样的文件，全部扔进了火炉里。  
帝弥托利无言，震惊地看着他随随便便地把自己几节以来的心血付之一炬。  
贝雷特：殿下想做的事情，我就陪你做吧。  
（没有走在正确的道路上也没关系。帝弥托利就是帝弥托利。  
只要有我在，无论多少次，一定会……）


End file.
